Electronics and in particular electronics associated with data handling, such as data storage, are important in a technological society. Electronic devices, including data storage system, servers and the like, typically employ housings which permit users to alter device components to achieve additional functionality and replace failed components.
For example, a data storage system user may wish to update or replace a storage controller in a particular housing. Current housing systems fail to prevent incompatible components integration while retaining flexibility. In another example, a housing implementing current lockout systems may limit users unnecessarily, such as by blocking compatible components. Incompatible component integration is complex because categories of electronic devices typically utilize similar electronic connections. A drawback to common electronic connections is that all devices with the connection can mate even if the devices are incompatible.
Faced with incompatibility issues, electronic device manufactures either choose to incorporate lockout systems preventing incompatible component integration, or manufacture devices without lockout systems. Devices manufactured with current lockout systems prohibit retrofitting. For example, a housing equipped with a lockout system may prevent a previously manufactured compatible component from mating, thereby limiting user to components having the lockout system. Additionally, manufacturers typically do not want to manufacture multiple component housings, to accommodate systems with and without lockouts due to manufacturing and expense.
Alternatively, electronic devices without lockout system risk incompatible components connection, data loss and even physical damage. Furthermore, a device without lockout requires user sophistication to recognize incompatibility issues.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for providing selectable keying, while permitting retrofitting with compatible electronic components.